superdreuzelpersonaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty City Terrorist Attack
The Liberty City Terrorist Attacks took place on the 28th and 29th of Februari 2012. The events, lasting over 26 hours, claimed the lives of 470 people and injured many more. It was carried out by four men. The attacks claimed a very high number of LCPD officers. Terrorist Janna Martan Camille Urther David Gardner Yousouf Muliani Preperations The attacks were carefully planned out. Seperate Events There were four different locations were the terrorists struck. All were relatively close to each other, and all in southern Alqonquin. Maissonette 9 Shooting At 23.30 on 28th of februari, one of the gunmen, Camille Urther, placed his car in front of the Maissonette 9 building, a popular nightclub. His car was loaded with explosives. He walked away and broke into the back of the building, so he could take his 5.56 mm AR-23 rifle inside. He went to the second floor. On the balcony overlooking the main dancefloor, he lobbed several grenades down. Urther then quickly opened fire from the balcony at the panicking crowd. When alot of the initial survivors streamed out of the building, Urher detonated his carbomb, killing seven and injuring sixteen. The bomb was detonated at 23.41, the same time the Hercules Shooting commenced. The gunman went over to the dancefloor and executed everyone who had survived is initial wave of bullets and grenades. A total of seventeen were killed and twenty-three injured. The police arrived at 23.42 but were hesitant to enter at first. Urther fled the building from the back door at 23.47 and slid into a car with Janna Martan, another of the terrorists. Hercules Shooting At 23.41, the car of Camille Urther exploded outside of Maissonette 9. The blast was heard two blocks away, where Hercules stood. Immediatly after the blast, two gunmen, David Gardner and Yousouf Muliani opened fire at the people standing in the line, waiting to enter. They rushed inside, leaving five guests and one security guard dead. Seven were injured. Inside the nightclub, they shot and killed fifteen people; ten guests, two barmen, one barmaid and two security guards. They injured an additional seventeen. The police arrived at 23.44. They were greeted by the gunman and a fierce gunfight erupted. Three LCPD officers were killed, as was Muliani. Gardner managed to evade the police. Castle Drive Shooting Several hours after the double shooting, Camille Urther and Janna Martan arrived at the walkway by the river at Castle Drive at about 9.12. Urther still carried his AR-23 assault rifle. Martan was armed with an AK-47. They made their way over the walkways, randomly shooting people. They walked south, where they shot more pedestrians. After sweeping the area within four minutes, they stepped into a car driven by Gardner. Thirty-seven people were killed. 'Union Drive Pier Shootou't A terrible shootout lasting over 16 hours. After murdering thirty-seven people at nearby Castle Drive, the gunmen drove their car to Union Drive. They arrived there at 9.15. Urther and Martan stepped out of the car, while Gardner drove the vehicle towards the pier. It was stacked with thousands of rounds of ammuntion. Urther and Martan opened fire while they walked around, killing seven and injuring two others. They were quickly joined by Garder, and they murdered two more. Two police cars arrived on the scene at 9.21 and were instantly buffeted by gunfire coming from the gunmen. All four LCPD officers were killed. The gunmen retreated towards the pier when more law enforcement officers arrived. It resulted in a deadly shooting, where the three gunmen had the upper hand, by overpowering them with firearms and having a strategic position.